The present invention is directed to an apparatus for remote delivery and manipulation of a miniature tool, and more particularly to a hydraulically operated manipulator system for remote delivery and manipulation of a tool, such as an ultrasonic test sizing probe, adjacent a work piece that can be either submerged in a fluid or in a dry environment in a restricted space.
Presently, there is no system or technology available that could facilitate the sizing of ultrasonic test (UT) indications in this design of a nuclear reactor vessel closure seal without the removal of the closure mechanism. The vessel closure mechanisms secure a head (lid) onto a reactor vessel. Removal of the closure mechanisms is very costly and time consuming, and is likely to result in their destruction. Access to the closure seal is very restricted with the closure mechanisms in place, and manual sizing of the indications (defects, such as cracks, flaws, etc) is almost impossible. The only accessibility to the closure seal, with the closure mechanisms in place, is through small trapezoidal openings between each closure mechanism.
FIG. 1 illustrates the seal area of a typical reactor vessel. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 3, closure blocks 10 are circumferentially arranged between the top of the reactor pot 12 and the inside of a lid 14. A closure seal 16 is positioned underneath the closure blocks 10 in the small opening 18 below the closure blocks 10. As can be seen, the installed closure mechanisms both limit the size of the delivery and manipulator system that can be inserted between them, and limit the size of a manipulating device in the area surrounding the closure seal. Another constraint is the location of the closure seal from the closest work space. The closure seal is typically situated about three feet below the closest space where ultrasonic test personnel can position themselves, and some locations are obstructed by piping or cables.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus for remote delivery and manipulation of miniaturized tools in a restricted area, such as an ultrasonic test sizing probe to characterize and size ultrasonic test indications in a reactor vessel closure seal that would otherwise be inaccessible without the removal of the closure mechanisms.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for remote delivery and manipulation of a miniature tool adjacent to a work piece that can be either submerged in a fluid or in a dry environment, in a restricted space.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for remote delivery and manipulation of a miniature tool with precision in multiple environments with limited access in a repeatable, controlled manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for remote delivery and manipulation of a miniature probe to characterize and size ultrasonic test indications in a vessel closure seal in a restricted space.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for remote delivery and manipulation of a miniature tool, such as a probe, which is capable of characterizing and sizing ultrasonic test indications in the closure seal of a reactor vessel without the removal of the closure mechanisms.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for remote delivery and manipulation of a miniature tool which is capable of moving the tool in two dimensions (along X and Y axes) over the surface being scanned, as well as skewing the tool (rotate about the Z axis).
Yet an additional object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for remote delivery and manipulation of a miniature tool which provides sufficient manipulation of the ultrasonic test sizing probe to utilize the tip diffraction ultrasonic testing sling technique.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for remote delivery and manipulation of a miniature tool which can be used for ultrasonic test inspections, video probe inspections, shadow probe inspections, and eddy current inspections.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for remote delivery and manipulation of a miniature tool which could be used for remote cutting and grinding operations.
In summary, the main object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for remote delivery and manipulation of a miniature tool, such as an ultrasonic test sizing probe, to perform various operations in a restricted space and under several environmental conditions without having to first remove or dismantle associated mechanisms and components around a work piece. In particular, the apparatus of the present invention can be used to deliver and manipulate a miniaturized ultrasonic test sizing probe to characterize and size ultrasonic test indications in a reactor vessel closure seal that would otherwise be inaccessible without the removal of the closure mechanisms.
In accordance with the present invention, an apparatus for remote delivery and manipulation of a miniature tool adjacent a work piece in a restricted space, includes a tool carrier, a carriage assembly for manipulating the tool carrier relative to the work piece, and a remote hydraulic actuator for operating the carriage assembly.